venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Sally Acachalla
Sally Acachalla "Waffles" is a character played by ImmortalKyodai in Garry's Mod videos. She was first shown in the Amsterville video. She is the adopted daughter of Papa Acachalla and the sister of Billy. She believes that she is a baby, so she acts like one even though she's seventeen years old. She loves waffles, as stated in almost every video with Sally. She is dumber than her older "brother", Billy, but still loves him very much. In one video she turned crazed and Billy said that he had to put her down. In the Fallout Weapons episode she tried to kill Papa Acahalla with a door. However, he escaped and killed her. She and Billy think that Gertrude is their mother, however it's not sure because Gertrude's relationship with Papa is unclear. However, it can be concluded that Sally is Medusa's ( Papa Acachalla's ex-wife) and Papa Acachalla's only daughter. Relationships Papa Acachalla Sally is Papa Acachalla's daughter. She was left at his 7-11 by her parents and adopted by him. She can get somewhat annoying with her waffle obsession, which can sometimes cause the end of the world, but Papa Acachalla still loves her. He'll sometimes bring her on some of his adventures, though Sally keeps annoying him with her 3-year old thoughts. Billy Billy is Sally's sister. Sometimes things with them can get out of hand with their sibling rivalry when Billy killed Freddie, but still have a strong relationship. Sometimes Billy will make waffles for Sally and she will help him out with other things, though Sally once wrongly accused Billy of murdering her pony toy. Gertrude Sally's relationship with Gertrude is unclear. Sometimes Gertrude says she's their mother, or sometimes their aunt, and there are not many episodes with them together, but Sally is always mentioning Gertrude as either "Mama Gertrude" or "mommy" Freddie Freddie is a dinosaur who Sally is friends with, and looks after. Sally met Freddie in the Camping Grounds episode and ever sense then, she takes care of him and always constantly sings on how he has "little baby teeth". Sally says Freddie is a baby because he has baby teeth, so she never lets anyone hurt him and attacks anyone who does, and whenever someone kills him, she immediately starts crying. Spencer Spencer doesn't like Sally, and vice versa, because when he said that her Barbies were stupid and his collectable action figures were cooler and Sally was stupid, she held on to his leg and refused to let go until he said different. When he didn't, she dipped his glasses into doughnut cream because she thought they didn't work because he couldn't "see" that Barbies were cooler and collectables were stupid because she says action figures couldn't be happy and a ballerina like Barbies. Maddie Friend The only time Maddie friend and Sally ever met was the the Thanksgiving episode when they became best friends when Sally wanted to play with Maddie while Billy was running away from Maddie, so she gave Maddie a Barbie doll of Billy. Their friendship ended when Maddie, disguised as Billy, chopped off Sally's unicorn pony doll's head off with an ax. Trivia *She loves waffles, especially blueberry waffles, though her greed for waffles can sometimes get the better of her, and cause her to be fat. *She is part of the CBA, the 'C'areful 'B'aby 'A'dministration *Her favorite movie is The Waffle Operation 92 *She is still in kindergarten *She cries and has temper tantrums whenever she doesn't get her way. *She can't swim, so she doesn't like getting wet, she forgets this sometimes though *She has the mind of a 3-year old girl, so she owns many toys and items like Barbie dolls, a pony unicorn doll, pony posters, a tutu, a tricycle, a toy dump truck, a toy xylophone, crayons, legos, plastic toys of Tom and Jerry, Donkey Kong, flowers, a Hello Kitty bed, butterfly jeans, a doll house, a stuffed Eevee, a toy tea set, and building blocks. *She also likes what a 3-year old girls like, such as sparkles, mimicking animals, playing with toys, assuming everyone is her friend, little girl tv shows, playing tea party, making macaroni art, believing in fairy magic, hugging, and thinking her toys are living things. *Her first-aid kit consists of Barbie band-aids, Minnie Mouse anti-bacterial ointment, a My Little Pony fork, and Barney safety scissors *She wants to be like Arnold Schwarzenegger when she grows up, but still wear her tutu. *She watches Casino Cowboys, so she likes to act tough. *When she thought Billy chopped her unicorn doll's head off with an ax, she was so upset, she made Phoenix Wright interrogate Billy or else she would murder Phoenix. *Whenever Sally gets 20 paces of a waffle, her eyes grow solid black, her mouth grows 3 times its size, she grows fangs, her nose inhales itself into her face, (so now she looks like a demon girl) and she attacks and eats the waffle. Quotes -Sally: WAFFLES!! -Papa Acachalla: you opened the waffle vault, did you? -Sally: YOU TOLD ME I COULD HAVE WAFFLES, YOU TOLD ME! -Papa Acachalla: you doomed the entire human race -Sally: no I didn't I feel better and I have my jump -Sally:"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WOO! I can see my house from here!" -Sally:"Papa... Papa? Can I have waffles now, really now?" -Sally:"It was a good lunch...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M STUCK IN THE FLOOR!" _Papa Acachalla:"Sally! No! Put the gun down. Remeber what I said about guns" -Sally:But Papa, I won't HURT you..I just wanna..you know..test it out! -Papa Acachalla: Yes, Sally, I know! Bullets in the body. NOT GOOD! -Sally: Can I have more waffles? -Papa Acachalla: NO YOU CANNOT HAVE MORE WAFFLES! -Gregory: Sally, you're seventeen years old -Sally: No I'm not, mommy told me I'm a little baby -Sally: I didn't know he was a tad mean, my baby, it's Freddie, Freddie will be your friend -Sally: Freddie's got his baby teeth, he's got 'a' little teeth, if you could have his baby teeth, I love his baby teeth... do you love baby teeth?... Papa? -Sally: Freddie has his baby tea, he loves his baby tea, he has a baby tea and he can drink it up all day, Freddie has loves baby tea he's got his baby tea... did I do it? -Sally: Come out Freddie, Freddie I gotta look at you, gotta see your baby teeth, cause Freddie's got his baby teeth he's got some little teeth, the really little good baby teeth, the little baby teeth, they're really little good and he still has his baby teeth... but Papa he's not moving